mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World Rivalries Map Game
Game origins It was an attempt to do a more plausible and enjoyable version of- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/World_Rivalries_(Map_Game) and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License.'' Rules #Implausibility is obviously outlawed. #The Game will start in 1490 a few years before the american discovery #New turns start on 01:00 PST on each day. #You can only choose one nation. #Playing as colonies is forbidden,Unless the player gives a some sort of self ruling and that he agree's with you playing as one of his colonies. #Mods can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated. #Turns will go in full years. #Mod events must yet have some reason or to be based on the current events in the nation. only ethnically regions can revolt without major reason. #If someone becomes very implausible, we will have a vote to keep them in the game, or to kick them out of the game. This rule applies to players and mods. #Please try to abide by the rules. #Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong.In which case you need to give prove's they are if you want to undermine #Countries' names only changes (sometimes) under government change. #Colonization rules will be Given in a more complete rules page. #''Rules (World Rivalries Map Game)'' Map Mods #'Head Mod, Game's founder :Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC).' #Vice Mod: #Mod Mapmakers #Head Map Maker:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:30, June 27, 2013 (UTC) #Map Maker: #Map Maker: Nations Europe *Castile: *Aragon: *Portugal: *Navarre: *Granada: Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) *France: *England:Local (talk) *Wales: *Scotland *Ireland: *Burgundy (Part of Austria): *Switzerland: *Monaco *San Marino *Savoy: *Venice: Bfoxius (talk) 00:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) *Papal States: *Naples: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) *Genoa: *Brandenburg: *Hungary: *Serbia (Vassal of Hungary) : *Ottoman Empire:Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 13:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) *Valachia (Vassal of The Ottomans):Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 13:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) *Moldavia(Vassal of The Ottomans):Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 13:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) *Crimea(Vassal of the Ottomans):Yay an Edit conflict (talk) 13:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) *Poland: *Lithuania: *Konigsberg Teutonic order: *Livonia's Teutonic Order: *Muscovy: Feudalplague (talk) 21:50, June 24, 2013 (UTC) *Pskov *Scandinavia: Africa *Egypt: *Tunisia: *Algeria: *Morocco: Inferal (talk) 22:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) *Ethiopia: *Adal: *Mali: Mafia (talk) (until RN is back) *Songhay: *Wolof: *Ashati Kingdom *Yoruba Kingdom *Dahomy Kingdom *Buganda *Borgu: *Benin: *Kano: *Bornu: *Swahili City States: *Alodia: *Makuria: Asia *Ming Dynasty: *Mongol Khanate: *Chagatai Khanate: *Tibet: *Dynastic era Vietnam: *Rattanakosin Kingdom (Siam): *Burma: *Khmer: *Persia: *Oman: *Yemen: *Delhi Sultanate: *Bengal: *Gajapati: *Champa *Dulkadir (Vassal of the Mamluks Egypt): *Ramazan (Vassal of the Mamluks Egypt): *Gorkah Kingdom *Kingdom of Luang Phrabang *Kingdom of Champasak North America *Aztec Empire: *Mayan City states: *Huron: *Sioux: *Arawak: *Iriqouis: *Lokoto: *Inuit: South America *Inca Empire Game 1490 The game now has started *'The first mission is founded in the black africa by the portuguese.' *'The hungarians are driven out of vienna' *'The first edition of Tirant lo blanch is published' England: '''Begins to try to united the British Isles. '''Morocco: '''We begin to build up our military and our navy significantly. We send ships to map the Northwest Coast of Africa to find better trade routes to Mali/Songhay rather than crossing the Sahara. We offer a trade deal with Naples. '''Venice: '''Begins building up navy. We eventually want to take southern Greece from the Ottomans. '''Naples: the King dies, yet before this happens he give its power to Giovanny of Capua small duke of the nearby vicinity. Giovanny shows his anti ottoman and later his anti Spanish policies seing the rather fast attempts that the Aragonese monarchy seems to be moving towards the peninsula, using Sicily, and sardinia as bases,Military and navy are built up. some explorers are sent to the northern atlantic coast and the african coast , some founds small colonies in the ivory coast. Mali: Mali tribes are further unified and agriculture is enhance. 1491 *'An ''auto-da-fé held in Brasero de la Dehesa (outside Ávila) concludes the case of the Holy Child of La Guardia with the execution of several Jewish and converso suspects.' *'The siege of Granada, last stronghold of the Moors in Spain, begins''' *'King Charles VIII of France marries Anne of Brittany, forcing her to break her marriage with Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor, thus incorporating Brittany into the kingdom of France.' *'Truce of Coldstream secures a 5-year peace between Scotland and England.' *'The comet of 1491 passes near earth.' Mali:'''More swords and Spears are made. Trade and diplomacy is inharnced with the nieghbouring Songahay and with with the Ashanti Kingdom in OTL central Ivory Coast. '''I am still unwell with back problems and would like Local to run Mali until I return, which won't be for a while yet. OK, but can people not attack me as Mali, as I don't know anything about them, I will just th to keep them on the same path... England: We march troops into Wales (Algorithm Please). We move other troops into the north of England, and begin to construct hidden Training Camps to train for war with Scotland in 5 years. Naples: 'the military and navy is built up, and plans take over the small spanish holdings in italy, Sicily and Sardinia. and to later get as much space as they can to expand, the small trade outposts in the African coast continues expanding. and venice is asked for an alliance. New turn ? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) 1492 *'The Pope inocence III dies, Being succeded by Alexander VI (Rodrigo Borgia) Cardinal of spanish origin. *'The Nazari emirate of Granada holds out, and in an outstanding situation, it asks the Mamluk and the ottomans to aid them, however neither joins a war, instead they send small troops to train the soldiers of granada.' *'Christopher Colombus tries to convince the Catholic kings of Spain but both seem reluctant, He is rejected by both Spain and aragon claiming they want to firstly clear Spain from the moors and later to deal with any economic or trade situation.' *'In December the King Ferdinand II of aragon is Stabbed by Joan De Canyamars, He survives but his injure gets infected an he falls ill, Dying by the first days of the next year.' *'Naples:' the military is built up and navy expands as the King wishes to expand its ruling, while this he also begins a vassalage campaign into tunisia, nation that he offers his alliance as soon as he can with the hafsids if they side and join the napolitan peoples, without forcing the Muslims in hafsid Africa to become Christian. While this, Colombus idea is heard but its find irrelevant for now as Giovanni wishes to firstly start its power in Europe expanding its influence in the piedmont and northern Italy to later try to take over the entire peninsula. the first seeming victim of Naples seems to be. *'England:' We take Wales. We offer Columbus large amounts of money to sail for us. *'Mali:' We continue on the same course. *'Muscovy: '''We begin a large movement towards securing our borders and also embark on a campaign to expand south more more exploitable land. we make begin developing roads out of Moscow to surrounding towns and also expand our horizons west as well further into ukraine. 1493 *'the war continues in southern Spain as the Ottoman, and Granadan forces continue fighting.' *'Christopher Columbus retires to Genoa. he continues considering his options to fund its travel.' #''make nation pages and choose a number to use random events and choose which nation would be the first to colonize and get the 5 turn colonial exclusivity. *'Ferdinand II dies and aragon joins spain. ' *''New turn Sine dei gloriem (talk) 16:21, July 18, 2013 (UTC)'' #'Naples: 7' #---- #Someone here? Muscovy: '''We continue road and infrastructural improvement. We also begin a military buildup and begin reseraching into newer and better weapons '''Naples: the Navy and the military is built up, as well the colony of Guinea expands, while this the plans of an Invasion of the Ligurian territories of genoa occur, genoa is declared war, and soon the armed forces of Naples enter the genoan territories now under isolation as the fleet manages to destroy as much as navy ships from the genoan as they can, while this the vassalization of tunisia continues in order to stablish a christian state in the maghrib. Scotland: 'The military is updated and expanded to war with England in 3 years. A large amount of money is offered to Columbus to sail for Scotland. Hadrian's Wall is built up and updated. 1494 *'The southern spanish territories begin to swarm with ottoman forces as the fleet lands in granada and beginning pushing the spanish and aragonian forces. *'Colombus continues seeking for funders for his travel.' **'Put your numbers and i'll do RNG for the first nation to colonize america' **'Naples:1' **'Granada: 2' **'England: ' **'Ottomans:4' *'England:' We declare war on Scotland, breaking the Treaty. English troops pour across the border (Alg:37.5%) Scotland falls. SECRET: We send a fleet of Ships to the west, to see if there IS a easier route to India. Instead, they discover a whole new continent. It is named 'Smithia' after the admiral of the Fleet. We station warships in the Atlantic, to stop any other nations discovering our continent. **'Algorithm should be posted in the talk page before claiming any victory.' *'Mali:' Continues on the same course. *'Scotland: '''Scottish troops are organized and sent to fight the English. Civilians are extremely mad at the English breaking the treaty and many people join the militia and military. James IV leads the troops into battle against the English, but a stalemate has been had in the first year of war. *'Granada: Granadan and Ottoman troops continue pushing back spanish and aragonian forces. Money is offered to Columbus to sail for them, the Granadan Emir seeing possible riches to be found on the horizon. *'Ottomans: '''offers large riches (being really wealthy at the time) to Colombus to sail for them. Military buildup begins at a rapid pace. *'Naples:'Genoa continues being invaded the Navy and the military is built up, as well the colony of Guinea expands, Giovanny continues the vassalization of Tunisia in order to establish a Christian state at the Maghrib and re-establish the Kingdom of Africa. 1495 *'Naples continues victorius above genoa, and corsica soon falls to naples. *'The spanish fight off the granadan peoples even with ottoman success the granadan forces are expelled of castillian territories.' *'Naples offers to fund Colombus travel. he rejects it for a time as he feels insulted due to the attack of genoa. he continues seeking for his travel funder. All players of europe need to pust their number. until then i can't do the RNG and if none is reached by 1500 naples will.' **'I have...' **'For anyone to have discovered america the RNG must be done, otherwise your discoveres are not recognizable meaning no one has yet discovered america also, the numbers are your favorite numbers from 1 to 10.' **'Naples : 7' **'England :5' **'Russia : 10' *'Naples:' the military and navy is built up and the fleet is expanded, the fight at Genoa continues as the genoan forces hold out in land, yet the napolitan forces made their foot holds through the small nation and continue actually pushing the genoan forces to the city itself as the plan is to end the war by taking the city finally. While this the colony of Guinee expands 5 pixels northwards.The Hafsids continue to be Vassalized *'Muscovy: '''The Tsar is declared and the Russian Empire is created moving in troops to the neighboring nation to the East and Forcibly Annexing them *'is someone going to post or i should start new turn Sine dei gloriem (talk) 18:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC)' 1496 '''Naples continues Victorius over Genoa and corsica is assured under Napolitan control without doubt, Genoa's fall comes closer and closer at hands of Naples.' Victory reaches no side in Spain, The Ottomans and Granada are unable to hold out the gains from castille and aragon, and the Spanish make no successfull gain from Granada, although war continues, no side gains any more land Joanna of Castille and Aragon Marries the Archduke Philippe, assuring the Burgundian terrains to spain. Colonial Numbers: as no one has put much attention to this i will give you random numbers and see who travels first to the Americas this Turn. *'Naples : 7' *'England :5' *'Russia : 10' *'Ottoman Empire:9' *'Venice:6' *'Granada:4' *'Spain:8' *'France:3' *'Portugal:1' *'Burgundy:2' *'The Result is 8,2,7 Spain would have first stand but due to the war is Burgundy who discovers firstly american and gets a 3 year Exclusivity period due to being the second rather than the first, and Naples can start colonizing by 1497. the rest of you can Colonize by 1499.' *'Colombus ask for the last time, This time to the Austrian Duke of Burgundy, he agrees on funding this travel as the ottomans seem to gain more and more power in Europe and as the Blockade continues, in late may he sails from Brussels to the New world, Landing in OTL Bahamas near Florida,He soon returns to Burgundy where he tolds the news, which spread easily through europe and soon reaching naples and Venice.In the Bahamas Fort D'Ouest is founded by the sailors before returning to Burgundy and its the first European settlement in America' *'Anyone here?.' Category:World-Rivalries1490 Category:Map Games Category:Pre 1900 Map Games Category:Images Category:Medieval Map Games Category:Worlds Category:Rivalries